


OC Skits

by Starhyen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starhyen/pseuds/Starhyen
Summary: Yo, randomly putting my OC stories/skits into one place. Have fun navigating. I’ll try to keep it organized.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, Starhyen OCs/Friends Ocs





	1. The Fox, Badger, and Rabbit.

The trip was long on horse, but like hell she’d trust the train with her name with possible lawmen. It was worth it however, for the trip was brought to her after a long decision of life or death cause. The women she grew close to was falling apart with a missing piece of her heart taken off many miles away to some fancy rich city with a ranch located not far from it. That was her mission, bringing back that piece that was Rabbit to get him to return back to the humble lady of the tribe. Her determination wouldn’t be ignored or pushed off for some women, for a stubborn man.

It proved difficult though, with how secured the property looked at first, but off her horse that stood at the front gate, Allura stood tall to the men before her after she stubbornly walked in. All pointing their guns, she showed the same welcome with both her hands holding her own and aimed at two men at least, but doesn’t mean she wasn’t quick to change the target of one move and no one knew how easy it was for her to just shoot in an actual fight. 

She didn’t pay any mind to the empty threats of the workers, knowing they were all bark until their boss showed up. That all they were, just followers wanting to feel tough. She glared at them, showing she wasn’t phased like probably an ordinary gal around her would be. “I said, your boss.” She spoke lowly, looking to one man. “I ain’t leaving without my reasonings of being here-“

“Which would be?” The man spoke up, holding his rifle tightly, and aimed. 

“I’d keep your nose out of others business and just follow orders, boy,” Allura shifted, taking a step closer. “Or I’ll shoot it off.” Referring to his nose, the man couldn’t hide a crinkle of his nose and shoulders that grew tensed. He eyed the barrel of her gun, before glancing back at her. 

She was outnumbered, but sometimes numbers didn’t matter. It was brains and how you play the situation- like a deck of cards. Many times Allura noted small movements and how the men held their guns, they all weren’t the violent nor skilled sort. Poorly, she got in without much force till they caught up to her. She would laugh at all this, but there wasn’t time for that now.

“Aight, Will, go get em’.” An older man spoke from her side, bringing that same man's attention that made him hesitant. After I look between her and him, he nodded. “O-okay, okay.” The man backed away slowly, before running off in the direction of the house. Allura watched, till quickly she scanned around her to make sure the others didn’t make any moves. She didn’t even want small talk, her silence was met with their attention. 

XXX

The man, Will, ran up to the porch. He gave a quick look back to the situation with a small curse under his breath. He panted but did as he was told and went inside without a knock. “S-sir! Sir, there’s a problem at the front gate!” He breathed, grabbing the wife and Savannah’s attention from the kitchen. The ladies grew concerned when they walked out to the main entrance, questioning what was happening and both looked around to help find the rancher until he popped out of his office not long after Will announced.

Savannah frowned, seeing Will tired and dirty from outside work, but importantly looked pale in fear. 

“What in the dickens are you on about, boy?” The rancher had a stern tone, showing already he disliked the workers' presence in the house. Will pointed back to the door and repeated, “we got a problem- the front gate. Someone- a-a lady asks for you. She got guns a-pointin’ and she ain’t no friendly girl for sure.” Will began to make his way back outside, the rancher following along after telling the ladies to stay for their safety. Savannah, however, quickly went over to the front window along with her mother to watch. 

“Oh, gosh, mamma. I think- oh, dear.” Savannah perked up to recognize the familiar look. “What? Who is it, dear?” The mother asked, looking to her daughter, then at Allura again. “I think it’s that woman that was partnered with Rabbit- I hope not, but she lookin’ familiar real fast.” The mother grew anxious about her daughter's assumption. “Well, I sure hope not either.” She responded. “Should we ask him? Rabbit.” Savannah looked to the mother, who only shook her head. “He’s workin’ out in the shed. Best not to get him involved. Your daddy can take care of it.” 

“Shouldn’t he have a right to know? It could be her if I am correct. Rabbit knows her- it would have to be about him!” Savannah raised her voice ever slightly to bring the parents attention on how justified she thought so was and how unfair it was. 

“I will not have dangerous, country folk drama! You hold your tongue, Savannah! If we have the Native involved, then that’s adding more to the fire. That’s given the lady what she wants! So no, your daddy will get them off our property without the foolishness!” Her mother snapped, immediately making Savannah silent with her eyes to the floor like a child that have been scolded into their place again.

XXX

“Hold, hold on now!” Her gaze was met with the rancher that was quickly walking over to them. Allura was glad to see her demands met as she narrowed her eyes to the man. “What’s goin’ on here?” He asked, finally getting up to them, standing beside his men. Allura immediately spoke her next order of demands. “Rabbit here?” That brought the rancher's attention, it was clear on his face, but even then he tried to hide it with seemingly pondering the thought of remembering his workers. “Well-I,” he placed his hands on his hips and shifted his gaze to her, the ground or the house. “I might. Why is he needed?” She couldn’t understand really why he hesitated, bring the back of her mind that something was up.

“Business. He used to work for me and that’s all you need to know.” She stated, earning the man's skeptical expression. “Well see, he now works for me, miss. He follows my orders now and I'd say, whatever is his business can be mine too. Given also his relationship to the family.” He argued, his voice smooth in confidence. He looked to his men briefly before looking to Allura, who grew more annoyed by the minute. “I just need you to get him. Now.” There was then a pause before the rancher brought out a chuckle. “Missy, I think you’re a bit confused.” He continued to dismiss, shaking his head with the curve of his lips of contempt of the scene as if he knew how to play his cards and run the conversation.

“Humor me.” Allura responded, aiming her gun at his face. She wouldn't be afraid of it but wasn't stupid to do so. She knew the usual lawmen trouble, but also indeed knew the connections Rabbit had with them and it would seem all for not to come out here and shoot up the place resulting her past friend becoming upset at the loss, besides the chaos of the seemingly calm ranch. Though it was clear that they didn't know her character too well to understand her thoughts on her action; which was good while the rancher froze in reaction to the gun pointed at him, he gave a glare and response.

“You came here, threatening and giving orders? Like ya think you’re top- I don’t listen to people of, ahem,” He earned a small chuckle from some of the men beside him while others cracked a smile to the ranchers next words. “Your background.” Allura was frustrated by these times as is, but hearing such a comment towards her grip her gun tightly. The rancher smirked with a lazy shrug. “Now, I suggest you act like a proper lady with manners and get off my property-“

Allura didn’t let him finished, walking up to him with her harsh tone. “I won’t be leaving till you bring Rabbit here. Please,” She pulled the back of the hammer of her revolver back, making the click in ready. “And thank you.”

The rancher didn’t like that. His hands were up in surrendering while his smile disappeared with Allura's threat. "Is that proper enough for you?" She spoke darkly. He glared at her, not breaking his eye contact as he finally spoke out calmly in his order towards the man beside him. “Go fetch Rabbit,” Will looked at him in surprise as he stood there as if he was waiting for his boss to correct himself or give another order. There wasn't; Will knew his mission now and before he could ask anything, the rancher already answered. "In the garden shed.”

Will glanced to Allura, who to his surprise yet again met his gaze. “Go fetch, boy. I’m gettin’ impatient.” Will frowned, taking his leave fast. That left her and the rancher together along with the other men that surrounded her to share silence till then.

XXX

Will hurried to the shed, nearly stumbling on his way there in his hurry. “Rabbit! Rabbit, boss needs you immediately!” This caught other workers attentions as they looked to Wills direction and watched.

“Rabbit!” He said breathy in his messenger service as he took a post outside the shed doors for rest. “What?” Was a rude response he got in return, which caught his attention to look and see Rabbit set a bag of soil down on the ground alongside other bags. He sounded annoyed, but really Will knew it was because Rabbit liked to work alone in peace.

“There’s a black woman at the gate! Lookin’ for you! She got guns-“ Will coughed out in how his lungs fought wasting more breath to the eager words. In his tight chest, he wheezed, but in the cough along was enough to have Rabbit calmly walk over.

“Breathe, then tell me. Calm down.” Rabbit frowned, knowing something was off with Wills health for awhile now, but never put too much mind to it and just knew to help out on how to handle when problems had risen.

Hearing that someone of Alluras description was out front causing a problem, brought Rabbit even more confused as ever. He thought about how their friendship ended when she heard about him going off with Savannah, which brought out an argument and a immediate day of moving things out of her camp. So after all that, why would she be back?

“Did this lady have blue eyes?” He asked as Will regained himself and gave a quick nod. This gave Rabbit a shock and the immediate uneasy feeling in his gut.

“You know her?” Wills voice was hoarse, giving a week cough that was forced from his lungs.

“Yes, and if she’s here, then that’s no good news.” Rabbit spoke, taking his leave from the shed and Will followed with a tired sigh.

Rabbit didn’t stop to ponder too long, getting on his horse and helping Will out in giving a ride back to the front. Will was thankful, but clearly still worried of the situation as he continued to ramble about it till they got there.

XXX

He saw Allura as he stopped his horse behind the boss. “What’s going on?” He watched Will carefully get off the horse while the boss looked back to him. “Ah, this lady here is asking for ya. Don’t ask us what, she’s all hushed.”

He avoided eye contact with her for the longest moment, only looking to the boss until it was needed to share her same gaze. He didn’t know how to feel, a bunch of emotions to the situation poured out within him as he saw Alluras’ glare.

“What is it, Allura?” He began, seemingly unwelcoming on accident.

“Let me on the horse, we go out of here, then I’ll tell ya.” She simply responded. This brought the air to be tensed, but Rabbit knew from that, things were private.

He glanced to the men among them, wondering what they were thinking of in the situation. Rabbit knew though they shared one thing. They didn’t trust this. But he nodded. “Alright. Get on-“

“You can’t be serious, Rabbit!” The boss blurted out, giving him a puzzled look. “This woman-“

“Won’t hurt him. Calm down.” Allura rolled her eyes in her approach, pushing the boss aside.

She ignored Rabbits kind gesture to helping her up on the saddle and got on herself. She felt discomfort being this close to Rabbit after all these months. Sitting behind him, and remembered how tall he was compared to her. They both were silent while she also caught him giving a quick side glance to her.

”I’ll be back. No worries, just go back to work.” He looked to his boss, who had a disgusted look to his face as he watched the two. He took that as his time to leave rather then wait for any response. Course when leaving, Allura showed she got her way and in spit the rancher hollered out in fear to a bullet kicking up the ground in front of him.

XXX

“Great!” Savannah hugged herself to her mother’s words as they had watched the scene. “Now watch, we’re gonna be pulled into nasty drama. That’s all country folk do! We best get the sheriff in on this.” Her mother fixed her dress in her statement. 

Savannah only shook her head, bring her attention more to her mother. “I trust Rabbit. I think we’ll be safe...” 

“What do you know? We only tolerate him because of you and look what’s happening Savannah. We’re gonna have trouble, I tell you this.” Her mother walked away, done with anymore argument her child would bring out of their mouth. Leaving Savannah to the window, watching her father and the workers speak amongst each other now that the two were gone.

XXX

Rabbit and Allura were silent from small talk. The only thing spoken of was Allura giving directions to a small camp she had up temporarily where her horse followed along. Rabbit was worried though, wondering why she camp to him after this time and why was it so eager? The questions were killing him. Once they got off the horse of his was when he finally spoke. “You going to tell me why you’re pulling all this?” He stood by his horse, watching Allura go to hers and hitch them.

There was silence. Which was testing Rabbit patience. “Allura, what is going on? I know you didn’t just get me because you missed me.”

“Oh, you’re hella right about that. Glad to know city life didn’t damage your common sense.” She spoke with venom. She pet her horse, letting silence linger as she gathered what she wanted to say.

Allura looked, seeing Rabbits annoyance shine through while he crossed his arms and his brows furrowed. “It’s the tribe.”

“Something the chief can’t handle?” Rabbit scoffed.

These two had time between them, but spoke as if no time had passed. Both having a grudge from when they last spoke, both clearly no longer friendly and trusting with each others presence anymore as that past life burned and there’s nothing but ashes in the air that their lungs would choke on.

”It’s about *her*” Allura kept her composure, but a ring of annoyance lingered in her voice. “Ever since you left, she’s been ill. She misses you...” She frowned, empathetic to this sweet lady going through hardship. But Rabbit didn’t meet that same level immediately.

“Have you tried medicating? There could be something wrong with her health. Maybe take her out of the tribe, fresh air can clear her mind and help her relax.” Rabbit paused in thought, trying to think of another thing to say until Allura surprised him.

“She’s been ill since you left, asshole! Rabbit, don’t you get it? And all she talks about is you!” She had enough with beating around the bush for stubborn people. This was eager and time was not a friend right now. “She’s gettin’ worse. She ain’t eatin’, she is tired, but doesn’t sleep- I... the tribe has tried. They think she’ll pass by winter...” Allura settled on that, looking down to the ground with brown leafs scattered around

She was bitter, but clearly didn’t want to fight while Rabbit watched how distraught she had become. She cared for the woman that raised him, but also he caught on that Allura still visited the tribe even in his absence. He wouldn’t think she’d do such a thing, but she felt more right then him. He hadn’t seen his home while he had been with Savannah. It was far now, which could be an excuse, but really his situation felt like abandonment especially to the women he saw as a mother.

He took his gaze off her, looking to the ground then to his horse. His silence wasn’t tensed, but was as cold as the wind. It was only broken by Alluras soft voice which was pleasant oddly. “You are the only thing I can think of to help her. I didn’t travel all this way out here and tracked your ass down for nothin’.” She stated, giving her attention to her horses coat for some comfort in giving it to another with gentle scratches to the animals neck.

”I thought you didn’t want to see me again. So you must be desperate on this.” He stated.

Rabbit watched, but before he could draw a breath, she spoke again. “I hate you, but I don’t wish death on anyone. Unless,” She stopped, shaking her head from the subject and focused on what was important right now. “Especially her- she ain’t got nothin’ to do with all this. So please, clearly not for me, but her.” She added, glancing to him.

XXX

It took a brief convincing things would be okay to Savannah and her family. Explaining it was his home life in trouble and not anything violent would happen. However, the mother was to always be stubborn when it came to his character and overall choices. Mostly Savannah was worried for him, but with trust admitted and kiss, he would soon be gone from the ranch. Meeting Allura back to her camp that night to then follow Allura in their trip back.

Which was different. They used to travel a lot together everyday, being content with each other presence. Sharing stories or overall having small talk to deep conversation on a topic. Now it was different and silent in an absence. They only spoke when needed and kept to themselves. Rabbit didn’t dare make small talk especially knowing where he sat with her.

The trip took a few days, but once to the tribe, Rabbit was only greeted with questioning faces or surprised ones— mostly from the younger people. They were ones who greeted him and hugged him once he got off his horse at the camp grounds, but it didn’t last long when Rabbit caught Alluras’ cold look after she got of hers. It was clear she disliked the welcome he received, because simply Rabbit didn’t deserve it. He knew that. The children probably thought Rabbit was coming back for good or others visit because they thought he wanted to on own. He treated things wrongly with leaving, but the children didn’t understand and Allura didn’t interfere with their blind happiness.

She did perk up when some children went off to greet her along with the adults. They were clearly more fond of her considering that most adults knew more of what was up. She had her smile back, one that brought comfort and warmth to Rabbit once, but now all he noticed was that this was her first genuine smile since he saw her which made his stomach turn. Never did his presence bring her happiness again. He watched that with smiles greeting her back. He didn’t look away till a child brought his attention

“Rabbit, let’s go.” He perked up, looking back to the familiar face that was Alluras. Everyone looked to him in that call, making him tense around those he knew so well. He nodded shyly, giving the child a friendly smile in his bye, and approached Allura.

Everyone seemed uneasy with his presence, besides silence, whispers grew as he followed Allura to a teepee that was Hokas’.

Allura stopped in front of it, turning and looking to him which caught him in a stop. “I’ll go in first, okay? Take this slow.” Rabbit didn’t want that. He would rather see her. It was the main reason, but he thought to her suggestion and understood it would be better on Hoka with surprises. He sighed, giving an “okay.” Quietly. Calmly Allura went inside to that pretty decent response.

Allura looked, seeing Hoka sitting across from her and simply was holding a cup of tea. She saw the steam in the air from the cup, acknowledging that it was fresh. Someone must’ve came in earlier to get her to drink something, but the old women just sat there with the cup and a blanket to help her from the cold air. Allura knew that the cold this woman felt wasn’t towered the outside conditions, seeing Hoka frown and looking lonely to her drink. Each time she saw Hoka, Allura felt her heart grow heavy.

“Hoka, hello.” Allura voice brought the woman’s attention immediately. She almost seemed to never noticed Allura come in at first, bring Hoka by surprise. “Oh! Dear, child. You’re back.” The fragile voice showed Hoka age, but Allura knew her weakened state made her voice even more quiet. Allura nodded, quickly taking her seat next to her.

“I am.” She let Hoka take her hand, grasping it firmly as she could. She found Hoka sad smile on her, which Allura gave one in return.

“Any stories? Where’ve you been, child?” Hoka tilted her head, advising the silence the older woman sat in for too long.

”I just went on a trip... pretty far, but it was worth it. Want to see what I brought back, Hoka?” To which the woman paused, before giving a small nod in curiosity. “Do you have it on you?” She questioned, scanning the girl that sat beside her.

“I do. Don’t worry.” Allura smiled a bit more, seeing Hoka character shine a bit more to the want of figuring out what Allura had brought back. “You can come in now.” She called, looking at the entrance flap of the teepee. This also brought Hoka attention, but more confusion as she narrowed her eyes. “Who?” She questioned till someone familiar peeked in and entered.

Rabbit had listened to the conversation while had stood out there, hearing Hoka voice made his heart hurt. When he was allowed inside, he followed the command and finally saw Hoka. He saw her looking shocked, but then immediately reached out to him with shaky arms in awes.

”My son, come here, come here! Where have you been? Get over here.” She began to cry once Rabbit carefully sat down beside her, and she was already wrapping her arms around him. She hid her face in his chest, taking in the warmth.

Rabbit frowned, returning the embrace tightly around her fragile state. It wasn’t till he heard her cry for his presence did his eyes sting along with his heart. He rocked her to the side slowly as she cried. Crying with any parent who had tears down their face was a immediate response to a child. It saw that the parent was once filled with love and now in pain; the child was empathetic. Sure as hell Rabbit was considered as one in the moment as he silently reassured her and tried to calm her with his brittle voice.

Allura watched, seeing how both needed each other. She knew more of their relationship then before. She was there when Rabbit was a boy, needing someone the most. She was not blood, but was his mother in a way while he was her son. Any mother and son should never be apart for so long like that. She wasn’t lucky to that, but she knew that pain to have gotten Rabbit for Hoka.

“I thought you weren’t coming back, my baby.” Hoka pulled away, taking a look at Rabbit. She reached her hand up, cupping the side of his face. Her thumb traced the scars on his cheek. “Why did you stray away?” She asked. To which that made Rabbit glance up at Allura, before looking at her again.


	2. The Library Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess and Aaron prompt: “You’re not safe here.”

“You’re not safe here.”

Aaron frowned, scanning the area that had kept his friend safe so far. He could see the details within the room; having shelves pushed in front of two back doors and cabinets on one side of the room already searched clear. He was glad that out of many places in the community library, Jessica choose the children’s section. It was small, and provided enough to keep outsiders out. He was also lucky that the only thing that helped find her was the glass window in the wall of inside the library- probably in sane society to keep an eye on children. He could imagine too that the two back doors were heavy for small children. 

“Been here for a week.. s’fine..” He turned to look back at Jessica, who was laying comfortably on a small couch of the room. It also added how more comfortable and calmed this library in his mind would’ve been if things were normal. Though his mind didn’t wonder far to Jessica’s concerning health stressing in his thoughts as well. 

She was using one of the couch pillows for her leg, that he found was hiding a nasty slice under a some quick bandage job. No doubt she was risking infections, but he understood the limited supplies in times. Besides scouts went in groups for a reason. In her case though, the other scouts probably couldn’t risk it in the separation.

“I found you. How do you know no one else will?” 

Jessica frowned, finally opened her eyes again to spare a glance at Aaron. It didn’t last though, she gave a sigh through her nose before seemingly trying to rest again. Her response was well read as a ‘I don’t know.’ While there wasn’t an argument, but also she looked too worn out to even try. It was unnatural. But being in the state she’s in, possibly even sick in stress and overall not feeling well is expected. 

Aaron sigh deeply, taking another brief look around. He then concluded though that they wouldn’t be able to move too far anyways without a plan. For now, it was just time to rest for the both while he sighed heavy and found his seat on the floor beside the couch in front of Jess. “Tomorrow, okay?” Only a small hum was given in response to tell him that she heard him and agreed. He relaxed then, leaning back on the edge of the couch. 

“Thanks...”

“Don’t thank me yet. We’re far from home.”


End file.
